Naruto : Time for a little Rebellion
by Alex Spotlight
Summary: Naruto has always been a good kid put in an unfortunate circumstance. But as he grows old enough to think coherently for himself. He wonders why he should be a good kid if everyone seems to dislike him. Now it's his time to give them a spectacle. It's Time For a Little Rebellion from the norm.


**Story Name: Naruto : Time for a little Rebellion.**

**Plot: Naruto has always been a good kid put in an unfortunate circumstance. But as he grows old enough to think coherently for himself. He wonders why he should be a good kid if everyone seems to dislike him. Now it's his time to give them a spectacle. It's Time For a Little Rebellion from the norm.**

**Pairings (If Any): Naruto/ino or Naruto/Tayuya**

**Genre: Action/Adventure**

**Crossover: Naruto/DmC**

**Characters: Naruto Ino Tayuya Kat**

**Rating: T-M**

Let's see where all of this started. Six years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune decided to attack the Village of Konoha under the illusion of one masked man. That is until one man known as Konoha's Yellow flash or the Yondaime Hokage came and sealed the beast away into his only son. The man did not lose his life because that was a lie fabricated by the yondaime and sandaime to hide the truth. It is true the Kyuubi attacked and it is true the Yondaime did battle the beast making use of the techniques he had become famous for to cause the Living mass of chakra damage. But While the beast was eventually defeated and sealed the yondaime did not do the sealing rather there was another member to this party and this member after the kyuubi was free from the masked controllers power used some of its power to seal the fox into the leafs leaders son along with part of himself knowing that pressing times were to come in the near future and he wouldn't be around to stop them. The yondaime and his wife presented their child upon this discovery as the village's savior and that was all she wrote for a few years.

6 years passed and the village was relatively calm as a small blonde haired child was walking down the street of his home. He was coming back from his first day of the academy to help his mother take care of his fraternal twin siblings. They had turned four but with two four year olds running around he decided to help despite the glares he would get for no reasons far as he knew. Sure he pulled a few pranks but no one was harmed unless they themselves overreacted and acted in anger. Now as he walked back he thought on everything. For a six year old kid he had been ignored if his family wasn't near glared at and given excluded by the children his age who were copying their parent's behavior. To a child that was quite possibly the worst torture. It was like he didn't exist to the people outside his family and he barely did to his family. With the twins taking up more of their time as they grew he was slowly fading out of their picture. In a few years he might be completely forgotten. Arriving at his home he walked in and looked around to find his mother putting the twins to sleep. He moved to go into his own room and wait for dinner.

Hours soon passed by as the young boy slept. Unknown to him his tenants were having a rather interesting conversation. "Kurama when are you going to reveal yourself to our tenant. He deserves to know why he is being avoided like the plague." The fox simply chuckled and replied in a deep bass " He will find out when he has hit bottom or when someone reveals my presence to him so I can make him release this accursed seal with ease." The second being snorted as if he would allow this ant they dared call a demon remove his seal. He would sooner return to his previous master the demon king himself then allow that. Running a hand through his hair he sighed and allowed the fox his moment if only so he wouldn't have to listen to the bitching that was sure to ensue for however long the fox would survive as a tenant of the boy.

**This is just a prologue tosee if anyone is even interested. if theres interest ill attempt to countinue. this was just a thought that came to me after a night of drinking and playing the new dmc. good game by the way**


End file.
